


goodbye

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Poetry, SADSADSAD, Sad, Spoilers for 140 - 143, i donthave the will to live anymore.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>goodbye,</i>
  <br/><i>my dear beloved,</i>
  <br/><i>and perhaps we shall see each other,</i>
  <br/><i>in an alternate world.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye

_it's alright_  
 _baby boy_  
 _it's alright_  
you sigh  
 _don't cry_  
 _my love_  
you whisper  
as he lies there  
tears mingling with crimson

he doesn't hear you  
and lies there  
eyes still wet  
and liquid salt  
still flowing from them

you cry  
a little  
along with him  
and strokes his hair  
gently  
even though he couldn't feel it

it's time for you  
to go  
to leave  
to where they are  
your mother  
your father  
everyone...

_i love you_  
you wanted to say  
but you stopped  
and shake your head

you press a kiss  
to his forehead  
to the tip of his nose  
to his lips

_"goodbye, shuu-kun."_


End file.
